galaxyangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Shatoyan
The Holy Mother or Moon Goddess is a fictional character from the anime/game series Galaxy Angel. She is exclusive to the games (and related manga) and makes no appearances in the anime. Referred to as a saint by virtually every character in the games, she is the ruler of the White Moon that orbits the homeworld of the Transbaal Empire. The respect she is given by other characters (including Takuto Meyers, who generally eschews the use of honorifics) is shown by the suffix '-sama' (様), which is used to refer to those of a much higher rank. Appearances Anime Like Takuto, Lester Cooldaras and other characters introduced in the games, Shatoyan makes no appearances in the Galaxy Angel anime. Games Shatoyan first appears in Galaxy Angel, the first game in the trilogy, and plays a large part in the others. As the Holy Mother of the White Moon, she commands great respect and aids Tact and the Angel Troupe in their battles. While not a warrior, she is the one who reveals the powerful Chrono Break Cannon and has it attached to the Elle Ciel. The White Moon also acts as the Angel Troupe's base of operations and is also where the Emblem Frame and the Elle Ciel were originally constructed. When the White Moon was constructed by the EDEN Civilization, Shatoyan was chosen to be it's original administrator. Shortly after the end of the chrono quake which devastated the galaxy, Shatoyan and the White Moon appeared over the planet Transbaal. Shatoyan decided to share the lost technology of the White Moon with the people of Transbaal, and began the what is now known as the Gift Age. With the moon goddess's assistance, Transbaal was able to quickly emerge from its long dark age and returned to space to unite with it's former colonies and other struggling planets. Shatoyan is therefore deem largely responsible for the birth of the Transbaal Empire and it's continued prosperity. She is universally revered by all the empire as both a saint and goddess. By the start of Galaxy Angels in TCY 412, Shatoyan was at least 600 years old. The moon goddess achieved this longevity by repeatedly undergoing an advanced cloning process when necessary. The cloning process was however imperfect, and Shatoyan would lose parts of her memory with each clone. This eventually resulted in the goddess forgetting much of the White Moon's many secrets, including the true purpose of the Twin Moons and the existance of the true enemy. Shatoyan cared for and became a mother figure to the young Prince Shiva during this protective exile to the White Moon. Although unknown to most at the time, Shatoyan was in fact Prince Shiva's biological mother, with King Gerald of Transbaal as the father. This was kept a closely guraded secret to the masses (and even to the young prince for several years) in order to avoid a possible royal scandal. Manga Shatoyan appears in the manga based on the Galaxy Angel games, but like many characters is in a much smaller role. Unlike the game, the White Moon is breached and she is taken prisoner by Eonia's forces. Her rescue is one of the Elle Ciel's top priorities. Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters